Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable weight exercise ball and particularly a soft exercise ball.
Background
Exercising with rigid weights poses certain risks of injury from impact with the weight, such as from dropping the weights. Dumbbells and kettle bells, for example, are made of metal or hard, non-conformable materials. Many people are now using weighted exercise devices during aerobic activities and sometimes in group situations. Lifting, swinging or twisting with a weighted exercises device, such as a dumbbell or kettle bell, may result in hitting a nearby person.
There is a need for a soft and conformable exercise device that can be used for a variety of exercises and that can be adjusted in weight.